


All In A Garden Green

by starrylitme



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Ficlet Collection, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Girls Kissing, Language of Flowers, Piano, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 10,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: 28 short ficlets with flower-based prompts, shipping Kaede with each of the v3 girls.Written for Femslash February.





	1. Kirumi - Jasmine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine – Friendly; Graceful.

If there was one word to describe Kirumi, it was elegance. The way she moved, from her strides to her fingertips—all of it was elegance.

“Here you are, Akamatsu-san.”

“A-Ah, thanks...!”

Kaede gulped as Kirumi poured her tear. Even her expression was elegant. Slender, pink lips, silver strands delicately framing her face, eyelashes oh so carefully curled—

“Is there something you wish to say, Akamatsu-san?”

Kaede jerked.

“N-No...! I... I was just... Um...” She hesitated, cheeks burning. “I-I was just thinking...”

“Whatever about, Akamatsu-san?” Kirumi asked with careful concern.

_Everything about you is so painstakingly—_

“Toujou-san...”

Kirumi barely batted an eyelash, merely perking up dutifully.

Kaede tentatively placed her hand on Kirumi’s own. Swallowing, Kaede traced one of the dark creases in her glove with her thumb. Then, with a burst of assertion, she squeezed Kirumi’s hand.

“...That is...” Kirumi blushes delicately. Of course she does. “Akamatsu-san...”

Kirumi trails off. It’s unlike her. It’s almost inelegant.

With a smile playing on her lips, Kaede pulls Kirumi’s hand to her lips to press a kiss to those worn knuckles beneath the elegant glove.

Kirumi stiffens, and Kaede’s smile widens as she gazes up at her from underneath lowered, golden lashes.

“Thank you for all your hard work, Toujou-san,” she said oh so cheerily.


	2. Tenko - Camellia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camelia – Longing; Waiting; Love.

When she finishes training and wants to unwind, her favorite place to go to is the music room and listen to Kaede’s playing.

Tenko still doesn’t know most of the titles of the pieces that Kaede likes to play, but she has gotten to the point where she’s familiarized herself with the songs themselves.

This song in particular, she thinks she knows well enough to maybe generally follow the swift movements of Kaede’s fingers.

Her arms are aching, but her fingers are twitching as she tries to mimic those motions.

She’s sharp, intense, focused, but Kaede plays with her eyes shut and expression serene.

_How would she react if kissed—_

Tenko very nearly shuddered, and shook her head furiously. Squeezing her hands into tight fists, she flicked her wrist to begin anew.

_Now’s not the time to think about that!_

Even if it did make her heart ache.

_No, no, no! Focus, Tenko, focus!_

It was difficult when Kaede’s playing went into a flurry of taps so quick that very nearly strains Tenko’s fingers in tripping over them. Of course, Kaede made it look elegant. Effortless, almost.

_Hah... Akamatsu-san..._

Tenko’s heart ached but desperately, she continued to try and continue to follow her motions.

The tempo was once again building, the melody raising, and so very briefly, Kaede’s lashes raised just a little so that she could more properly see the keys before her.

Tenko sucked in her breath, and then she too, focused sharply because if there was anything she remembered, it was how _difficult_ this part was.

Kaede played so rapidly that it all blurred, and yet, ever diligent, Tenko chased after her, even as she stumbled and tripped over every other tap. Even if she definitely flubbed her own would-be playing and would have banged against the keys. She persevered.

If anything, she persevered.

Kaede did as well, even as she made mistakes that Tenko recognized, and couldn’t help but smile admirably at as Kaede didn’t let that pause her playing for a moment.

_Akamatsu-san really is..._

Tenko’s heart followed, pulse tripping over itself just like her fingers.

_Akamatsu-san is amazing._

And with one last slam, Kaede exhaled sharply, wringing out her hands. Even though it ached, Tenko hurriedly clapped. Kaede snapped up, turning to her with widening eyes.

“C-Chabashira-san!” she exclaimed, breathless and flushed with excitement. Tenko’s own breath caught as Kaede pushed herself up and practically flew towards her, taking her hands with a tight squeeze. “Did you hear all that?! That was my best attempt yet!”

“I... It sure was...” Despite her beaming grin, Tenko still winced. Kaede perked up and hurriedly let go, dropping her hands and head in apology. Tenko quickly waved her hands. “It’s nothing, it’s nothing, Akamatsu-san! My...fingers just ache a bit... I’ll be fine.”

Kaede nodded and once again smiled. “Chabashira-san, I’ll get us some water, then.”

Tenko swallowed, hoping that Kaede’s sensitive ears wouldn’t pick up on her racing heartbeat.

“O-Okay...”


	3. Himiko - Freesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freesia - Childish; Immature.

Himiko had her cheeks puffed for a while.

_Aah, she’s really upset._

Not that Kaede could really blame her. If those creepy bear cubs had ruined one of her piano recitals the way they busted up Himiko’s magic show, she’s sure that if someone put a shotput ball into her hand that there’d be pieces everywhere afterwards.

_Still... It’s no good...! Angie-san already said she’d make another set in half the time! I... I hope Angie-san knows what she’s doing... But Chabashira-san is helping her, so... It should be fine..._

“Yumeno-san, cheer up! What happened was...really irritating but... You still have the next show! Gonta-kun’s going to be a guard, so... We’ll make sure nothing goes awry this time!” she exclaimed. “With that in mind... Won’t you cheer up, Yumeno-san?”

“Nyehhh...” Himiko laid her head down. “What a pain...”

“I really want to see what kind of tricks you do,” Kaede said, a little exasperated. “I bet they’ll be really...?”

“They’re! Not! Tricks!” Himiko snapped, smacking her hands on the desk and making Kaede jump. “It’s MAGIC!”

Kaede’s smile twitched, and she hurriedly smiled wider than before.

“Right,” she said. “Magic. I can’t wait to see the magic.”

Huffing, Himiko pulled down her hat.

“...I’m thinking.”

Kaede perked up at that.

“I really do want this presentation to go without a hitch,” Himiko said, lower lip stuck out. “So I’m thinking of spells that’ll ensure it. That way... I won’t make everyone have to keep waiting on me...”

_...Ah._

“I understand,” Kaede said gently. “You’re nervous, aren’t you, Yumeno-san?”

“N-Nervous?!” Just like that, Himiko was trembling like a leaf. “W-Who’s nervous?! I-I’m not nervous! Why would I be nervous?!”

Giggling, Kaede reached out and wrapped her arms around Himiko’s shoulders, squeezing.

“I don’t have a piano with me, but I can sing to help you calm down, Yumeno-san.”

“N-Nyeh?!”

“What do you think?” Kaede asked, nuzzling her cheek. “Would that help, Yumeno-san?”

Himiko hesitated.

“M-Maybe... A little... Just... A little...”

Kaede nodded and she began to hum a soft melody. With time, Himiko lulled as though it were its own magic spell.

“Ah...mm...” Her eyelashes fluttered. “Is that...magic...?”

Kaede trailed off for a bit, and laughed.

“It could be, I suppose.”


	4. Maki - Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris - Good News; Glad Tidings; Loyalty. It's also the birth flower for February, Maki's birth month.

“Harukawa-san, we raised enough money! Ooh, I just knew we could do it!!”

“It’s not a big deal.” And yet, Kaede was giving her the biggest hug. “It’s just one trip.”

“So pessimistic!” Kaede pouted, puffing out her cheeks. “Well, at least I know the kids will be excited!”

 _They likely will be,_ Maki thought. _They...deserve this much._

“We couldn’t have done it without you,” she said. “More people showed up for Akamatsu’s playing.”

“But the tasty treats were to die for!” Kaede exclaimed. “They were so sweet that I think my performance was all the better for it!”

“...if you say so.” _I don’t really get this idiot._ “Hey. You’ve been hugging me for a while. Are you ever gonna let go?”

“A-Ah!” With a squeal, Kaede hurriedly yanked herself away. “Sorry, Harukawa-san...! I just don’t know what got into me...!”

“Uhuh...” _She was warm. And her scent..._ “That’s just how you are. Again, no big deal. I guess.”

Kaede’s cheeks were practically steaming, rosy pink as she pressed against them with her palms.

“...it’s because Harukawa-san’s super huggable and lovable...”

“You really say the inanest things,” Maki snapped, even as the comment was undeniably flustering. “Do you want to _die_?”

Kaede giggled, folding her arms behind her back.

“Reeeeeally? But I was hoping that since I’d be going with you and the rest of the other kids on that trip that...maybe we could go on a fancy date... I have the money for it, after all...” She rubbed furiously at the nape of her neck. “I kind of wanted to take you someplace super nice for a while now...because... We spent your birthday working setting up that fundraiser concert...”

_...ah, huh?_

“I know you said it wasn’t a big deal,” Kaede went on, fiddling with her fingers. “But I think it is! A very big deal! So... As a birthday present, will you let me treat you, Harukawa-san?”

Maki blinked once. Twice.

“...what.”

“I-Is that a no?!”

“N-No, I...” Maki hurriedly stopped herself as Kaede went from devastated to elated. Cursing, she shook her head. “W-Why... Why would you...?!”

“It’s a date!” Kaede squealed, embracing her and pecking her cheek. “I’m so happy, Harukawa-san! You have no idea how happy I am!”

Blushing furiously, Maki could say for certain that she also had no idea what was even _happening_.


	5. Angie - Morning Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning Glory – Willful Promises.

Angie was preaching again, all with that brilliant smile on her face.

“Just let God know aaaaaaall your troubles! If you pray...!”

Of course, it wasn’t like anyone was really listening. Ouma had pulled Gonta off for some scheme, with Momota chasing after them. Others were eating, and the rest must have been sleeping in despite the morning announcement.

“Good morning, Angie-san!”

“Aaah, Kaede!” Distracted, Angie twirled around on her foot to return the greeting. “You’re up later than usual!”

“Aah, yeah,” she admitted. “I was up for a while last night tossing and turning, so I didn’t get much sleep.”

And with her sensitive ears, she didn’t exactly have the privilege of being able to sleep through blaring morning announcements.

_Urgh..._

“You should have prayed, Kaede!” Angie reprimanded. “Praying always helps Angie when she, too, is consumed by dark thoughts!”

_That’s...a little worrying..._

“I played a little,” she said. “It calmed me down just fine so... I don’t really need to pray, Angie-san.”

“You really will get yourself punished for generations at this rate,” Angie said darkly with that bright smile of hers. “How worrying.”

“...ah, huh...” _I’m a little too groggy for all this._ “I’m gonna grab some coffee...”

And yet, Angie skipped after her.

“But, but, y’know,” she hummed. “I actually have been talking with God lately. I don’t want him to punish you, you see. But Kaede’s just so stubborn! You’re so difficult for Angie to protect!”

“I don’t need anyone protecting me,” Kaede said, and started up the coffee maker. Despite that, she smiled a little. “I appreciate it though, Angie-san.”

Angie giggled, cupping her cheeks.

“As someone special to Angie, it’s my duty to protect you!”

_Special, huh..._

Kaede smiled a bit more, even if it was tiredly. She leaned in, swiftly kissing Angie’s cheek.

“...thanks...”

“It is nothing,” Angie said brightly. Blankly. “Kaede is very, very special after all...”

Kaede shook her head but re-focused on getting her coffee.

“Angie-san’s special, too,” Kaede replied, blowing off the steam from her mug. “I’m going to grab a pastry. Let’s sit together, Angie-san.”

“Ooh, absolutely!”

She had already eaten, of course, but that didn’t make a difference.


	6. Tsumugi - Gardenia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gardenia – Secret Love.

When Kaede showed up, she was already flushed with anticipation.

“I’m here, Shirogane-san!”

_So excitable, Akamatsu-san!_

It was thrilling really, how Kaede followed her into her room, eager and fidgety as she plopped onto the bed. Kaede was already reaching for her when she placed a careful kiss on the other’s pink lips.

“A-A late night rendezvous is always exciting,” Tsumugi found herself babbling. “B-But it’s really different having one yourself compared to just seeing it on tv or reading it in the novels, h-huh?”

“Y-Yeah,” Kaede agreed breathlessly, giggling and pulling her close. “Shirogane-san... You’re...really pretty...”

“So are you, Akamatsu-san.”

Kaede laughed again, sparkling from her smile to the golden strands of her hair.

“So you’re going to kiss me again, right, Shirogane-san?”

Tsumugi lit up, leaning in for another peck. Quick. Swift. Like they could be caught any moment. It was late, everyone should be asleep and they should have been in their rooms; there was no way anyone else could know...

_Well, not exactly, but..._

“Did anyone see you, Akamatsu-san?” she asked softly. Kaede’s breath caught for a moment.

“Momota-kun...was doing some training with some of the others... But I don’t think so. I didn’t see Ouma-kun anywhere, though.”

_Hah._

“Well, it’s none of their business anyway,” Tsumugi giggled, nuzzling Kaede’s cheek, making her chuckle in response, the lilt warm and light. “But keeping Akamatsu-san as a dirty little secret...is really thrilling.”

Kaede colored, sucking in her lips.

“...S... Shirogane-san...”

Eyelashes lowering, Tsumugi kissed her nose.

“Hey, Akamatsu-san,” she said, drawing the other even _closer_. “Mine.”


	7. Miu - Amaryllis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaryllis - Shy.

She didn’t get it. She just didn’t fucking get it and it was seriously, majorly, real fucking annoying.

_Am I sick?! Am I just fucking sick?!_

She had done tests. Twice. Thrice with Kiibo. Nothing came up. Kiibo suggested maybe she was just...excited about something but...

_But that makes no damn sense! No sense at all! What the hell do I even have to be excited about when all it is...is...is...!!!_

Once again, that billboard-chest bitch brushes past, and for a moment, Miu is captivated by the way light captures in that sunshine blond. Pinching her own strawberry strands, she couldn’t help but scowl.

And then, that bitch very nearly turned around a corner and Miu couldn’t help but get fucking pissed.

_You don’t even notice...!_

“H-Hey Ba... Bakamatsu...!!!”

Akamatsu stopped, and spun around on her heel.

“Iruma-san,” she said. “Ah, yes? Is something wrong?” She frowned. “You look...frustrated.”

“I sure fucking am!” Iruma yelled, and stomped on forward, her heart thudding faster than each thump of her feet. “Just what the hell did you even do to me, you no-tit _bitch_?!”

“E... Excuse me?”

“You!” Iruma roared, and jabbed her finger into Kaede’s sternum. “Fucked me up! I don’t know how! But you did! Every time you so much as fucking walk past, I’m fucked up!”

Akamatsu blinked several times, and then, she smiled. Just a little. And that little was enough to _fuck her up_.

_F-Fuck?!_

Akamatsu’s smile was coy.

_Fuck, fuck, **OH MY FUCKING GOD?!!?!**_

“Iruma-san,” she said sweetly. “Do you _like_ me?”

“FUCK YOU?!?!?!”

She could have cried then and there. She very nearly did, if not for Akamatsu yanking her close.

She could have combusted then and there.

She could have melted in Akamatsu’s warm embrace. Then and there.

“There, there,” Akamatsu murmured sweetly into her ear, making her shiver. “I like you too, Iruma-san. So, so much.”

Iruma really did cry at that. And Akamatsu petted her hair all the while.


	8. Tenko - Bluebell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bluebell - Gratitude.

It was hard to miss that unique hairstyle.

_Ah, Chabashira-san._

Kaede picked up her pace, heart beating a bit more.

“Cha... Chabashira-san...!”

Chabashira froze up as if struck by lightning, immediately spinning around with that adorably flushed face of hers.

_Aah, adorable—_

“A-Akamatsu-san?!”

_So cute...!_

“You’re going to go train, right?” she asked, almost breathless. “Hey, hey, do you think I can watch? The, um, music room needs remodeling, see, so I don’t...really have anything to do until then.”

_It’s beyond frustrating but... It shouldn’t be too bad if I’m with Chabashira-san._

“O-Of course!” Chabashira exclaimed. “Ahhh, i-if you...really...want to...”

_She’s so cute it’s impossible to stand._

“I like...watching you,” she found herself saying. “The movements are...captivating, Chabashira-san.”

“O-Ohh...! Well you can always train with me, of course!” Chabashira exclaimed. With a beaming grin, she took Kaede’s hands and squeezed. Her hands were warm and a little worn with callouses. “Akamatsu-san, I’d be honored to teach you...!”

**_Ba-dump._ **

“M... Maybe... I... I’m not much...of a fighter though... B-But my fingers...” Kaede swallowed. “If something happened to them... I wouldn’t be able to play piano.”

“Oh! Absolutely! No worries, Akamatsu-san! I would never risk that!”

With a laugh, Chabashira tugged her along.

“I promise, I promise! It’s Chabashira Tenko’s duties to protect the hopes and dreams of girls!”

“Your duty, huh...” Kaede couldn’t help but giggle herself. “Haha... I still feel like I should show my gratitude in one way or another...”

“You don’t have to,” Chabashira said quickly, blushing. “Akamatsu-san played a wonderful song for my birthday after all...”

“Ehhh? That shouldn’t count! It was a present!”

“B-But I think about it every day! It was so...moving...!”

_Ah._

“I... I’m really glad that left such an impact on you... Chabashira-san...”

_God, you really are so cute, Tenko._

“Then, how about this,” she said, skipping up and kissing her cheek. “Let’s train more and more and I’ll give you some piano lessons later, okay?”

“H-Huwaaaah...!” And yet, Chabashira nodded hurriedly. “Y-Yes...!”


	9. Angie - Daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy - Faith; Innocence. It's also the birth flower for April, Angie's birth month.

“What kind of flowers do they have at your home, Angie-san?”

“Ooh, all kinds! Various colors, sizes, shapes...! Although some of them can be...strange...” Angie hummed as she threaded through the various stems of the flowers with ease. “But for my birthday, we would have big, wonderful ceremonies surrounded by so many of them! As long as no one got eaten, it was always such a divine time! But of course it would be. Angie is blessed by God Himself, after all.”

“But what about when people did get eaten?” Kaede couldn’t help but ask.

“Darkness,” Angie answered simply. “But God willed that, as well.”

_You’re saying it with such an innocent smile...!_

“Well, you don’t...have to worry about that here, at least,” Kaede said, hurriedly tucking a daisy into Angie’s hair to distract herself. It worked, with how it suited her. “I can just...play you a song... A special song...!”

“Your melodies are always so lovely, Kaede,” Angie said, smiling at her. “Angie really is such a blessed girl.”

“...Ah, I’m just being a good friend...” Kaede trailed off, looking away with a bit of a blush.

_Angie-san is a bit difficult to be friends with, sometimes..._

But...

_Angie-san’s lonelier than she looks._

And she probably missed home, a lot. The least Kaede could do is help her feel welcome.

“You’re really good at making flower crowns,” she said, smiling a bit. “Aha, did you make lots of those on your island?”

“Yes!” Angie placed her finished crown upon her head with a bright laugh. “Allow me to make one for you, too, Kaede!”

“A-Ah, thank...” For a moment, Kaede was distracted by the motions of her fingers. “Thank you...”

_Long and delicate... Like mine._

“One second, Angie-san,” she said, taking her hand and then pressing their fingers together to check. “Oh...”

_No, they’re even thinner..._

When she glanced up, Angie’s eyes were childishly wide. Flustering, she quickly pulled away.

“A-Ah, sorry, Angie-san!”

A pause. Slowly but surely, Angie’s lips quirked. Smiling sweetly and serenely, Angie shook her head and resumed making Kaede’s crown. “It is nothing. Nothing at all.”

_At all, huh...?_

Somehow, Kaede couldn’t help but wonder about that.


	10. Kirumi - Lavender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavender - Faithful.

Akamatsu Kaede was a funny girl sometimes.

Bright, motivated, assertive and at times volatile—she was certainly someone suited to be a leader. And it was for that reason that she felt obligated to be at Kaede’s service and perform at her top capacity if she couldn’t excel.

Of course, as a maid with pride, she excelled.

That wasn’t the issue. The issue was, of course...

_“Toujou-san, I want you for myself!”_

Again, she stiffened at remembering the words. The pause was brief as she resumed meticulously preparing everyone’s meals all the same. But an existent pause was significant, all the same.

_“Whatever are you saying, Akamatsu-san?”_

_“I’m saying...be mine, Toujou-san! Not as a maid, but...”_

_“...but?”_

Akamatsu Kaede’s face was flushed, and suddenly, the strong-willed girl everyone admired was hesitant. Of course, that was to be expected.

_Akamatsu-san is still young. She is still immature, and yet... And yet._

Akamatsu Kaede’s eyes never shown with anything except promise.

_“I love you, Toujou-san.”_

Toujou sucked in her breath, and she prepared another plate.

_“I love you, Toujou-san.”_

Another plate.

_“I love you.”_

Another.

_“I love you.”_

Another.

_“I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you.”_

Kaede’s bright smile.

_“I love you, Toujou-san!”_

Kirumi’s hands were trembling as she finished.

_...a maid is what I am. A maid is what she should be._

She could just hear Kaede’s blaring objection in her mind, sending her ears ringing and her heart racing.

**_“You’ve got that WRONG!!!”_ **


	11. Tsumugi - Red Spider Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Spider Lily – Never to Meet Again, Lost Memory, Abandonment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pregame AU; Endgame Spoilers.

“Shirogane-san! You’ve been mulling around all day!”

“Ah, Akamatsu-san...”

Despite everything, she couldn’t help but smile as Kaede plopped onto the seat in front of hers so that they could better converse. No, Tsumugi’s smile softened, in fact, more so when Kaede grinned back.

“I’ve been thinking,” she found herself saying. “They’re taking auditions for the next season of Danganronpa.”

Kaede perked up, eyes alit.

“...yeah?” she replied, smiling a bit more easily.

“...if I’m going to participate,” Tsumugi said. “I want to be the mastermind.”

Kaede lit up at the thought.

“That could suit you really well! I’d never predict it!” A laugh. “You’re as passionate as you are plain, after all.”

“...what about you?”

Kaede paused, the shadows against her face looking darker for a moment as she pondered it.

“...hmm...”

Tsumugi smiled a little more, adjusting the way she sat.

“...the protagonist, maybe?” Kaede finally said. And, surprisingly, it sounded a little uncertain, and Kaede folded her arms, lying her chin upon them. “Someone who harmonizes the group...and leads them to the truth...”

_...harmonizes..._

“But you’re so cynical, Akamatsu-san,” Tsumugi pointed out, breath catching a little. Kaede nodded, laughing a bit sardonically.

“True, true. I have no faith in this wretched world with wretched people at all, but...” She trailed off. “It would be nice...to feel hope myself for once. Instead of watching it.”

**_...hope._ **

Tsumugi nodded furiously.

“I-I think... You’d make a wonderful protagonist, Akamatsu-san...!”

“Ahaha... Really?”

_(She dangles from the cord.)_

“Yeah! And as the mastermind... I... I’ll make you shine! Our final battle will be _wonderful_ , Akamatsu-san!”

“Ooh! I look forward to that! Try not to kill me before then though, alright, Shirogane-san?”

“I would never...!”

_(She’s crushed in a squelch of pink._

_Shirogane Tsumugi falls to her knees.)_


	12. Maki - Erica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica - Loneliness.

Ever since she got here, she’s kept her distance. Her classmates were noisy, pushy, and they were loud. Worse than children.

_I’d rather not. Worthless. It’s all worthless anyway._

She’s more than well aware of how fleeting and ephemeral her time here could be, after all. There was no point, really, at...all.

At all.

She isn’t lonely, or anything like that.

“Harukawa-san!” She didn’t so much as flinch, even at the pitter-patter of Akamatsu Kaede skipping up behind her. It’d be so _easy_ to— “Are you going off on your own again?”

“...is it any of your concern?” Maki asked coolly, barely glancing over her shoulder.

“Ah, well...” Kaede smiled a little. “I wanted to know if you minded me being in your company for a bit. You usually keep to yourself, so I don’t feel like I know you very well. As the Class Rep, that seems a bit shameful.”

“So it’s just for the sake of your ego,” Maki said.

“Ooh, no, that’s not what I meant,” Kaede replied, shaking her head. “I want to be friends with everyone. I should at least try to, y’know? Um... Do you like classical music?”

“I don’t really care about it.”

“...what about the piano?”

“What _about_ it?”

“...um...” Kaede smiled a bit more. “Your favorite color’s red, isn’t it? Mine’s pink, but purple is really good, too...”

“Your attempts are pitiful, Akamatsu Kaede.”

Kaede flinched back, but then she puffed her cheeks out. “They’re baby steps, Harukawa-san. If you’re really a caretaker, you should be _aware_ of that.”

_...caretaker._

“You’re wasting your time,” Maki said. “Someone like me doesn’t make friends.”

Kaede blinked.

“...someone like you...sounds more like you don’t think you _can_ make friends rather than that you don’t _want_ to make friends, Harukawa-san...”

Maki’s eyes narrowed dangerously, and she _radiated_ violent intent.

“Ex _cuse_ me?”

“A-Ahhh...” Kaede held up her hands. “So was that wrong, Harukawa-san? You look really angry... I’m sorry...”

Just like that, it faded into a dull ache.

“...do whatever you want,” Maki sighed with a flip of her hair and a turn of her hips. “You’re only going to disappoint yourself, Akamatsu Kaede.”

“I... I wouldn’t be so sure...!” Hurriedly and immediately, Kaede rushed up to meet Maki’s stride. “I think we can be friends, Harukawa-san! Great friends!”

“Whatever.”

“Harukawa-san!” For some stupid reason, Kaede was beaming. “I’ll do my best, okay?”

Her cheeks reddened and she hated that they did.

“...whatever.”


	13. Miu - Chrysanthemum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrysanthemum – Cheerfulness; Friendship; Abundance. It's also the birth flower for November, Miu's birth month.

“It’s a real fucking special day coming up!” Miu exclaimed. “So fucking special it’ll fucking knock off your underwear without me having to turn it on!”

“As um, excited for that as I am...” Kaede’s smile strained as Miu bounced around from machine to machine. “This seems...weirdly excessive... You sure you don’t want to take it easier?”

“And slack off on the birthday that is belonging to the gorgeous, genius moi?!” Miu hissed. “You’re as stupid as you are titless!”

_...which is to say not at all, but..._ Kaede made an unimpressed face. _When it comes to Iruma-san..._

She smiled.

_I’ve gotten used to it._

“I’m looking forward to it,” she said more sincerely. “You really enjoy what you’re doing, after all.”

Miu nearly smacked her hand with a wrench and jumped, flustering.

“Y-Yeah... Of course... I do... T... This is how I spread my beauty and splendor, y’know?!”

“Yes, I do,” Kaede said cheerily. “All of these were painstakingly created with Iruma-san’s heart and hands.”

“D-Don’t forget my wonderful brain!” Miu stammered out furiously. “Don’t you DARE fucking forget my genius in all this!”

“Yep, and Iruma-san’s genius!” Kaede chirped and clasped her hands. “Iruma-san, you really are so amazing!”

Flushing like crazy, Miu’s mind seemed to race for a moment as she swallowed before banging her head on the machine before her.

“I-Iruma-san?!”

Kaede was by her side in an instant, fretting.

“Iruma-san, are you okay...?!”

“I-I... I just had some gears outta place... No... No big deal, no big deal!” Iruma shoved her off, but when her hand pressed against Kaede’s boob, she froze and quickly moved it to Kaede’s shoulder. Kaede blinked a few times as Miu quickly hurried on. “Y-You’re becoming an eyesore with that sickening cheerfulness of yours! F...Fuck off already...”

Then with a whimper, she covered her face and whined.

“P- _Pleeeeease_?!”

_Ah..._

“Okay,” Kaede said, nodding. “I’ll leave you to work, Iruma-san. Do your best.”

_Iruma-san really is cute._

That in mind, she turned on her heel to head out. She shivered just a bit as she felt Miu’s endearingly nervous stare on her back.


	14. Himiko - Azalea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azalea - Patience; Modesty.

“Huff... Puff...”

“Yumeno-san?” She froze up as she heard the careful steps of Kaede’s feet, with Kaede herself looming over her worriedly. “Yumeno-san, are you alright?”

“N-Nyeeeeh... I... I just...used a lot of mana earlier... It’s no big deal...” Furiously, she shook her head but she still took Kaede’s offered hand. “Kaede, you...really worry too much... I’m fine...”

Kaede pulled her up with a smile.

“But I have to say,” she said. “You’ve really been taking training seriously! Ooh, Chabashira-san will be so proud!”

Avoiding her eyes from Kaede’s smile, she muttered, “I guess.”

_Maybe I need a spell that’ll protect me from getting blind._

“You really are doing well!” Kaede exclaimed, pumping her fist. “I’m super impressed, too!”

Himiko perked up.

“You... You are...?”

“Yep!” Kaede agreed so brightly that it was dazzling. “You’re really impressive when you’re motivated, Yumeno-san.”

Ah... Blushing, she swallowed. “I-I... I’m also...impressive...because...of my beautiful looks...”

_Kaede is, too..._

Especially with how Kaede beamed like that.

“How about we wash off?” Kaede asked. “Maybe get some ice cream later, too, as a treat?”

_Treat..._

“Y-Yeah, okay...” Her legs wouldn’t stop shaking. “O-Okay, okay, okay...”

“...do you want me to give you a piggy back ride back, Yumeno-san?” Kaede asked, sighing but still smiling.

Eagerly, Yumeno nodded.

“Yes, please.”

Kaede turned around, kneeling before her to get on. Himiko practically collapsed onto her, but despite the huff at the impact, Kaede lifted her without a peep of complaint.

_...Kaede smells like sweat, too..._

And yet, the texture of Kaede’s golden hair against her nose was...definitely...

_Enchanting..._

Pleasant.

“Alright, Yumeno-san,” Kaede said. “Hold on tight, alright?”

Himiko didn’t need that to cling with everything she had.


	15. Angie - Hibiscus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hibiscus – Gentle.

“Ahh.... Mmm...”

_Oh._ Kaede paused her playing for just a moment to get up. _Angie-san fell asleep again._

She wasn’t sure how this kept happening, but it kept happening nonetheless even when she played something loud and bombastic. She couldn’t really complain too much, however.

_I play for other people, after all. And if it calms them down so much that they’re lulled to sleep, then... I guess that’s okay._

Still, it was a little weird.

**...Still.**

_Angie-san is..._ Kaede kneels quietly and drapes her blazer over Angie’s front. Unable to help herself, she very carefully tucks the other in. _She’s really pretty when she sleeps._

With her silvery hair, the warm tones of her skin, delicate features from her dark eyelashes to the soft cupid’s bow of her lips... Angie was very much like an angel. When she slept.

_When she’s awake, she can be a bit...erm...troubling._

But Kaede didn’t think she was a bad person. For the most part, Angie’s heart seemed to be in the right place, but... Angie could be forceful...and manipulative...

_She sleeps so innocently, but she’s complicated to deal with._

“...”

_Despite all that..._

Kaede leaned in, and placed a careful forehead on Angie’s forehead. As she pulled away, Angie stirred awake.

“Mmm... Kaede...? Ah, um... God...”

Gently, Kaede kissed her quiet.

“Oh... Mmm...”

Angie returned it so easily, and yet so carefully.

“Pwah.” Kaede pulled away. “Good morning.”

“Good morning kisses are so divine,” Angie giggled, pinking so adorably. “You really are such a lovely person, Kaede.”

“I...”

_I really, really like this impossible person._

“T-Thanks.”

_I wonder if this is what love is supposed to be._


	16. Kirumi - Lily of the Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily of the Valley - Love and Appreciation; Promise of Happiness. It's also the birth flower for May, Kirumi's birth month.

“H...Happy birthday, Kirumi...!”

Kaede was blushing darkly as she very nearly threw the lilies into her face. Blinking a few times, Kirumi took them quietly, and nodded.

“Ah... Thank you, Akamatsu-san.”

“U-Um...” Kaede fiddled with a strand of her golden blond hair. “That wasn’t...the only thing I got... But I...figured I’d present them both at once.”

_Ah, huh?_

Kirumi shifted through the flowers until she found it, a gleaming ring around one of the flower stems. Her eyes went wide for a moment.

“...Akamatsu-san,” she said slowly and carefully. “What...is this...?”

“It’s a promise ring, obviously,” Kaede muttered, averting her gaze and folding her arms. “I know...you wear gloves but I thought it’d really suit you and... I wanted you to have it.”

“...I know that we are involved,” Kirumi said. “But this is...a serious proposal.”

“I-I can return it!” Kaede hurriedly explained, waving her hands furiously. “But I’m definitely serious about my feelings towards you, Kirumi...!”

Kirumi said nothing, eyes still caught on the ring.

“I want to make you happy, and... I love you.”

“...I see.”

“I-It’s overwhelming, huh,” Kaede stammered. “But...it is the truth.”

“I see.”

Kaede smiled up at her faintly, and Kirumi’s fingers traced stems and lines of the leaves.

“I...appreciate your sentiments, Kaede,” she said. “I love you as well, Akamatsu-san.”

Kaede beamed, shining and sparkling.

“Ehehe...” She leaned in and kissed Kirumi’s cheek. “I’m glad.”

Kirumi nodded again, swallowing. Kaede lit up even more as she slid the ring onto her finger, and took her hand to kiss it lightly.

“I was right,” she said warmly. “It really does suit you.”

Another swallow.

“...yes...”


	17. Tenko - Violet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet – Honesty.

“I-I... I really like you, Akamatsu-san...! I’ve always, always...! Really, really liked you...!”

_Aah, huh?_

Kaede blinked once, twice. Chabashira was flushed and shivering, eyes screwed up. Slowly, but surely, those eyes opened and Kaede could see them glisten with emotion.

“I... I had steeled myself...” Chabashira swallowed. “I know...there was no guarantee of you returning my feelings... B-But! You had asked what was wrong, and this was my answer! I had been acting weirder than usual because I finally realized how much I really liked you, Akamatsu-san!”

She bowed deeply and apologetically.

“I’m so sorry! I kept running off when you were worrying about me, and that was wrong...and cowardly! I won’t do it again! I’ll approach my feelings for you head-on! W-Whether...you return them...or don’t...return them...”

Chabashira’s hands tightened into her skirt.

“...Please don’t feel pressured into accepting my feelings, Akamatsu-san. I do not wish for anything in return for this confession! I just...could not stand lying to you or avoiding the truth any longer!”

Kaede sucked in her lips, quiet.

_...I can tell that much, Chabashira-san._

“Okay,” she said. “I understand.”

“Is...it okay?” Chabashira asked meekly. “My behavior...was shameful.”

“Oh, no...” Kaede hurriedly shook her head, offering a smile. “I’m really glad you told me, and... I don’t really mind, either. Um, it’s not like we can’t work through this like... I don’t...have anyone...”

_The truth is I..._

Chabashira nodded, looking a little down but managing a smile all the same.

_Ah._

“I wouldn’t have confessed in that case,” she said. “Honesty is...very important, but there are times where blunt honesty is plain inconsiderate! Still, I do not wish to make things awkward... Even if you do not like me that way, I am honored to be your friend, Akamatsu-san.”

**_Ah._ **

“Chabashira-san... I like you, too.”

Chabashira snapped up immediately, eyes wide.

“I really, really like you...”

Chabashira shivered, eyes welling up with tears.

“O-Oh no...!”

“That makes me so happy to heaaaaar, waaaahhhh!” Chabashira wailed into her arm. “I-I’m really, so...so happy, Akamatsu-san...! Waaaaaah...!!”

“O-Oh Chabashira-san,” Kaede gathered her into her embrace and squeezed, all with her own face flushed and heart pounding. “I-I... I’m happy too...! B-But please don’t cry...”

Chabashira gripped her in return, sniffling and nodding.

“I-I love you, Akamatsu-san... So much... Uu...”

“U-Uu...” Kaede swallowed. “I... I love you, too...”

_God, steady my heart._


	18. Tsumugi - Gladiolus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladiolus - You Pierce My Heart; Strength Of Character; Moral Integrity; Remembrance; Infatuation; Honor. It's also the birth flower for August, Tsumugi's birth month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endgame Spoilers.

Akamatsu Kaede was really everything she could have possibly hoped for.

Strong, kind, courageous, beautiful, perfect—she never could have dreamed of someone more _perfect_.

_Such despair would come from you dying, and, yet..._

Such _hope_ could come from Kaede’s strength!

_But...hmm. What to do... What..._

“Shirogane-san?”

Tsumugi very nearly jumped, so caught up in her thoughts. Kaede tilted her head, but giggled.

“You’re really cute when flustered, Shirogane-san.”

“Y-Yes, well, you really shouldn’t startle people like that,” she huffed, adjusting her glasses. “Especially when it’s clear that they’re deep in thought. Goodness, Akamatsu-san.”

_...Kaede..._

“Ah, sorry...” Kaede bowed. “I was just checking to make sure you were alright. This situation is really, seriously freaky but I’m going to do my best to try and calm everyone...”

_You really are something. I really hopelessly adore you. It’s so despairing, if you knew the truth..._

Tsumugi couldn’t help but shiver.

“We don’t even know what time it is,” Kaede sighed. “Or how long we’ve really been trapped. There’s a lot I don’t remember...”

_It’s August, Akamatsu-san._ Tsumugi’s lips twitched. _This whole thing is my very own birthday present to myself. So, I really_ must _make the most of it._

“That’s true,” she sighed forlornly. “Ohhh, I had so many plans... I...” She wrapped her arms tightly around herself. “I-I... How much longer will we be trapped here?! Until we kill each other?! Until we _starve_?!”

“That’s not going to happen!” Kaede exclaimed with enough force to make her heart leap. “I... We... We’re going to escape soon! I’m not going to let anyone kill anybody! The only one going down is the mastermind...”

_...oh, Kaede..._

Sniffling, Tsumugi pushed herself forward to bury her face into Kaede’s shoulder. Immediately, Kaede wrapped her arms around her and cooed, stroking her hair.

“There, there, Shirogane-san...”

_If only you knew._

And, **yet**.

Tsumugi dug her fingers into Kaede’s back.

“I-I’m scared... I’m really scared, Akamatsu-san.”

_I don’t want to lose someone as wonderful as you so soon. But..._

“It’s going to be okay, Shirogane-san.”

_...hope will **always** win in the end. Won’t it?_


	19. Himiko - Holly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly - Foresight.

“Ka-e-de!”

With her hands on her hips, Himiko looked determined, cheeks pink from exertion.

“I casted...the protection spell...! Now everything should go impeccable, Kaede! Praise me!”

Kaede blinked a few times before giggling, reaching out and clapping her hands.

“Good job, Yumeno-san! I’m so happy for you!!”

Himiko took off her hat, and stood up on her toes.

“Praise,” she repeated, sterner than before.

“Ah, oh...” Smiling, Kaede patted Himiko’s head. “You did very well, Yumeno-san. Good job, good job...”

“Mmm...” Himiko hummed, content and eyes falling shut.

_Like a cat...!_

Especially pressing into her touch like this!

“Aha, Yumeno-san,” Kaede said, pulling her hand back. Himiko blinked up at her, a little unreadable but she could actually tell that the sigh she let out was one tinged with dismay. “So everything’s in order now, huh? Are you feeling alright?”

“A... Alright...?” Briefly, she shivered. “O-Of course... I-I... I’m fine...! I-I’m definitely fine...!”

“I see, I see...” Kaede nodded. “Well, you’re prepared for everything, Yumeno-san.”

“Y-Yeah! Everything! I cast...really strong shields...and stuff...so... Nyeh...”

“It’s going to be fine,” Kaede said. “I just know it.”

_Though I wish I was better at wording it._

“N-Nyehhh...” Shaking a little, Himiko nodded furiously. “Yeah, yeah...”

“Yeah!”

_I wish I was way better at wording it. Aah..._

“I know it’s gonna be okay,” Himiko muttered. “Because Kaede will be there.”

_...Ah?_

“Kaede’s like a charm,” Himiko said, squirming a bit. “When you’re around, my mana’s even stronger than usual. So... As long as you’re there, everything’s gonna be okay. I just know it. Regardless of what happens... As long as Kaede’s there...”

**_A-Ah?!_ **

“I... T-That’s right!” Kaede exclaimed. “Of course, not just me! Chabashira-san and Gonta-kun will be there... And Saihara-kun, too...! They’ll definitely be on the move if anything goes awry, if it does! Which, it won’t! Because of Yumeno-san’s magic!!!”

“And Akamatsu-san’s charm!” Himiko added. “That’s right! Everything will go impeccably, _forsooth_!”

With her eyes sparkling like that, it really was hard to resist.

“A... Absolutely! No worries, Yumeno-san!” With a squeal, she embraced the other tightly, making Himiko yelp. “I’ll do everything in my power to ensure it!”

“N-Nyeeeh!”

“Yeeeeah!”

They’d both be left blushing for a while even long after the two of them separated.


	20. Miu - Hydrangea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hydrangea - Pride.

“Miu? Mi _u_!”

Miu perked up, wiping a bit of grease from her nose. She had to squint to see Kaede further down, waving at her almost furiously.

“It’s going to rain soon! We need to head home, Miu!”

Miu scowled, but Kaede just got sterner.

“And no, you’re _not_ going to pull an all-nighter,” she huffed. “Exams are coming up. You need to be in tip-top condition!”

“Like hell I care about that dumb shit!” Miu turned back to fiddling with the gears in her newest creation. “You just go on without me, Bakamatsu, I’ll be fi...”

“Absolutely NOT!” Kaede stomped her foot. Miu very nearly jumped. “Miu! Come down here right this _instant_!”

Whining like a dog with its tail between its legs, Miu crawled down the ladder.

“O-Okay... Y-You didn’t have to yell...”

“Sorry,” Kaede sighed, only a little apologetically. “Let’s get going, Miu.”

“U... Uuu...” Miu kept her head down, Kaede ruffling her hair affectionately. “Okay.”

_You really do falter so easily, Miu._

As the two of them were leaving the warehouse, gray clouds had gathered overhead. Putting up her umbrella, Kaede tugged Miu close by the hand.

“U-Um...!” Miu flustered but bit her tongue. “T-That’s...unnecessary...”

“Should I let go, then?”

“I-I didn’t...! I didn’t say _that_...”

Kaede smiled a little and squeezed her hand, keeping her close.

_...I do feel a little bad..._

“Hey, Miu, you...really love inventing, huh?”

“Of _course_?!” Miu balked. “All inventions are my pride and joy! It wouldn’t be my talent otherwise! Bakamatsu, you should SEE what my latest will do... It’ll blow your tits off...!”

“I thought I didn’t _have_ those?”

Miu flinched.

“I... In a manner of speaking...! If that’s yer problem, then fine! It’ll blow your nipples off! Happy? I know you have those!”

“You’ve seen them, Miu.” She took some satisfaction in making Miu fluster and stammer at that. Smile twisting, Kaede went on. “I understand, though. That was a pretty stupid question, huh? After all, I feel the same way about playing the piano...”

_Even though the songs I play are intangible, they do contain my feelings._

Miu muttered something incoherently, and then pressed close as Kaede heard the first few taps of rain against their shared umbrella.

_Ah..._

It was raining heavily in no time, the cold making them both shiver and press closer together.

“It’s a good thing I came to get you,” Kaede said brightly. “Sharing an umbrella like this—we’re like a regular pair of lovers, huh, Miu?”

“T-That’s what...she said...?” Miu shuddered, blushing so hard she looked near tears. When Kaede locked arms with her, she yelped. “K-Kaedeee...!”

_Ooh, that’s really satisfying to hear._

Giggling, Kaede nuzzled her cheek.

“...I might have to stay at your place for a bit,” she said, humming. “After all, it wouldn’t be fun walking back to my place alone in the cold rain.”

“...Y-Yeah I get’cha,” Miu muttered. “You’d get wet and not in the fun way.”

“Exactly!”

“I-It’s not a big deal,” Miu grumbled. “N-Not...at all...”

Kaede beamed.

_Making you blush like that is really something I take a lot of pride in, Miu._


	21. Maki - Nettle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nettle - Cruelty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild mention of stalking.

“I will only say this once.”

They were cowering, back against the wall, eyes wide and body shivering. Maki stepped closer, cold and unyielding with a darkening gaze, crimson eyes brighter in the heavy shadows.

“If you ever _think_ of coming near Akamatsu Kaede ever again, you _will_ regret it. I have over a thousand methods to make a person wish they were dead. And I _can_ come up with more.”

A choked little whimper.

“You can still enjoy her playing, of course,” Maki said coolly, with a flip of her hair. “But from a distance. In the shadows. Like the _rat_ you are.”

With that, she turned her heel and walked back into the bustling world of light.

_...Kaede really is getting too popular for her own good._

She shouldn’t be surprised. Kaede was bright and lovely, a shining star in the making. Of course someone like that would attract parasites.

_Aah, but, I shouldn’t be one to talk._

Kaede still had no idea about her. But Kaede had been warned, and Kaede, sweet stupid beautiful Kaede, had ignored it and continued being kind where Maki was cruel.

_She needs someone to protect her. And if that someone has to be me, then... It is what it is._

Never mind that Kaede was _hers_.

_Kaede... Kaede, Kaede..._

“Maki!” Kaede exclaimed, cheeks flushed with irritation as she pumped her fists. “Where were you?! You’re late...! Something didn’t happen, did it?”

_I just had to chase away one of your stalkers so that we’d be alone._

**_You’re mine, after all._ **

“Apologies,” Maki said, sighing. “Were you waiting long? I’ll treat you to make up for it.”

Kaede beamed, content with that.

“At least _twoooo_ cheesecakes,” she sing-songs. “And the bubble tea.”

“As you wish.” Maki stepped forward to adjust Kaede’s scarf. Kaede took the opportunity to peck her cheek, and Maki returned the favor, making her giggle. “Come on.”

Taking Kaede’s hand, she squeezed tightly as she pulled her along. Briefly, her gaze flickered about to observe for any voyeurs.

No one at the moment.

**_Good._ **


	22. Tsumugi - Dahlia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahlia - Good Taste.

“Something like...this color, I think, would suit you, Kaede.”

“Ooh, Tsumugi, that’s so pretty!”

“It’d make you prettier, I think.” Tsumugi smiled brightly. “Actually, I’m plainly sure of it.”

Kaede felt the fabric in her hands, humming as she did.

“You think so?” She wondered about it—about this shade of pink on her body. It was much softer than the vest she usually wore. It reminded her of cotton candy, in a way. “I feel like I should wear a ribbon with it.”

“That would work,” Tsumugi said. “Of course, Kaede’s characteristic music note pins would go with it just as well. You really are lucky, Kaede.” A widening smile. “You’ve the kind of face and figure that could work with just about anything.”

“I don’t know about that,” Kaede replied. “The darker colors that Tsumugi pulls off so well—I doubt I could manage to look half-good.”

“Goodness, I don’t believe that...” Tsumugi pushed up her glasses. “You’re very radiant, Kaede. Meanwhile I’m very plain.”

_...plain..._

“I think you’re very beautiful, Tsumugi.” She reached out, a tucked back a few of those dark blue strands behind Tsumugi’s ear. She couldn’t help but smirk as Tsumugi predictably reddened at the gesture. “You’re really pretty. Especially when you’re excited and your eyes are sparkling, ehe.”

“G-Goodness... Such a flatterer, Kaede...”

“It’s true!” she insisted. “Tsumugi is sooooo pretty! I guarantee it!”

“I’m the one that’s supposed to have an eye for detail,” Tsumugi said, pinching her nose. “You really shouldn’t question that, Kaede.”

Kaede pouted.

“I feel like I should when you keep downplaying how gorgeous my girlfriend is.”

Tsumugi’s lips twisted.

“...Kaede...”

_You’re so..._

“How about you try this on?” she asked, shoving the outfit she picked out into Kaede’s hands. “I really want to see how good you look.”

**_Much._ **

“Ehhhh? Fine, if you insist.”

Tsumugi certainly insisted, so the two of them walked over to the changing rooms. Kaede took a room, and Tsumugi waited outside patiently. When Kaede walked out, it was just as she expected.

“...Perfect,” she said, giving a small smile. “It definitely suited you as I thought. A ribbon would definitely help the ensemble, that said.”

Kaede smiled in return, and then suddenly as well as surprisingly, she threw her arms around Tsumugi and squeezed.

“Not as perfect as you,” she whispered into Tsumugi’s ear, giggling as the other shivered.


	23. Miu - Primrose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primrose - Desperation.

“B-Baka... Kaede...!”

Her thighs quivered as Kaede pressed up against her, hot pants against her ear. Her brilliant mind was in a whirl, heart hammering, and Kaede squeezed her from around the waist.

“What’s wrong, Iruma-san?” Kaede asked, softly, lightly, giggling. “You’re squirming so much...!”

“F-Fuck...” She very nearly smacked the back of her skull against the wall. “I-I just... I’m just frustrated, y’know?! Y-You... You’re so...fucking...”

She shuddered as Kaede brushed her hair back, and her mind blanked as Kaede kissed along her jaw.

“So... So... Fuck...”

“Overzealous, maybe?” Kaede asked. “Or overly enthusiastic? Or maybe...”

Miu shook her head furiously. Kaede smirked.

“Maybe it’s just desperation that gets me going,” she cooed, hands pressing up against the wall, Miu’s body in-between. “Seeing how wanting and needy you are—I can’t help but indulge in how sexy that is.”

“...U-Uuu...” Miu whined. “You whore of no shame...!”

“Look who’s talking,” Kaede returned coolly. Then, a smile. “Actually, I just think you’re _cute_ , Miu, not a whore.”

Miu scowled at that.

“You’re so fucking full of shit,” she hissed. “Y-You’re the one who dragged me into this closet in the first place...! Like, fucking seriously?! A closet?!”

“Careful, don’t knock down any of the brooms.” Kaede waved her finger and then laughed. “And what’s the big deal? I thought you were all about cramped make-out sessions.”

“So what if I am?!”

_...oh, Miu..._

“You really are cute,” Kaede sighed, resting her forehead on the other’s shoulder. “So, so cute. So desperate to prove.”

“Prove what?!”

“You tell me,” she said softly. “You’re the one always puffing your chest out.”

“...you’re just jealous,” Miu grumbled, but clung to her fiercely. “You’re so fucking lucky that I like you anyway.”

“Yeah,” Kaede sighed again. “Yeah, I really am.”

_I’m a little desperate, too._


	24. Angie - Sunflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunflower - Respect; Passionate Love; Radiance.

Kaede Akamatsu was a very much a leader.

Bright, charismatic, assertive—it was no wonder that she rallied everyone so naturally. Even Angie, herself, was anything but immune to Kaede’s charms and influence. It truly was impressed, all signs to Kaede Akamatsu being blessed by God.

But, regrettably, Kaede did not believe in such things, no matter how much Angie insisted on it.

It was beyond frustrating, and yet...

She respected Kaede as a leader. Loved her dearly, even, in the way only two people could love one another. Kaede’s radiance was something that she wanted to _bask_ in.

_These thoughts...are they alright to have?_

She prayed as always, and yet, the wonder niggled at her. Like a bug. Or a parasite.

_But, but..._

Her feelings towards Kaede weren’t parasitic! Of course not! How could they ever be?

_Kaede is frustrating and may doom her family line for generations, but—she’s a really beautiful and wonderful person!_

Yes, that’s true! There’s no way that would ever be untrue! Angie knew it, from the bottom of her soul! And surely the heavens knew it as well!

_...but... I don’t...feel like I know everything...when it comes to Kaede..._

Nyaaa, what a strange situation! So strange! Very strange! And yet! And yet, and yet, and yet!

She’s painted Kaede’s portrait a few times. For once, more than just divinity leaked onto the canvas. Thus, she wasn’t sure if these paintings were cursed or not. And yet, and yet, and yet, she couldn’t help but see them as blessed.

Angie bit her tongue, and she began to put her supplies away. Those paintings moved her, perhaps enough to cause a fissure within her soul, they were too Blessed, then.

Too powerful. I don’t think I can show anyone these.

_...but, perhaps, Kaede would be...happy to see them...?_

Angie’s heart skipped a beat at the thought of Kaede’s eyes alit with awe, her mouth a wide oval, her hands clasped as if she were praying.

_...Kaede...Kaede, Kaede, Kaede..._

Keeping her materials close, Angie skipped down the hall, and, and, and...

“Aah, Angie-san...!” Speak of the devil. Angie’s grip on her bag’s strap tightened. “Ah, um, you’re coming back from the art room? I’m coming back from the music room...”

Kaede smiled brightly.

“Do you want to walk home together?”

“Aah, how divine an offer!” Angie chirped. “I would love to, Kaede, dear!”

“Aah...” Kaede colored a bit, and the hairs on Angie’s arm stood up on their end as Kaede drew close enough for their shoulders to brush against one another. “Okay; let’s get going then.”

_So much happiness that it really hurts...!_

“Perhaps...we do not have to part for the rest of today,” Angie found herself saying as she took Kaede’s arm. “After all, we only just met up. It would be a shame to separate so soon.”

Kaede blinked a few times, but she nodded like it was nothing.

“Alright. I just stocked my pantry, so I can make you dinner, Angie-san.”

“How divine...!”

_It’s so much that it’s almost difficult to take! I really..._

“Love you, Kaede! So, so, soooo muuuuuch!”

“I love you too, Angie,” Kaede said, and it was then and there, she was so radiant that Angie couldn’t possibly _resist_ pulling her closer.


	25. Maki - Rice Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rice Lily - Love; Curse.

“Maki... I...”

Kaede had no idea.

“I like you... Maki... A... A lot...”

Kaede didn’t have any idea.

Right now, she couldn’t possibly _be_ more blissfully ignorant, meeting Maki’s cold gaze with a flushed face and lips in a trembling line. Her fingers twisted into the ruffles of her skirt, fidgeting with her squirmy shoulders. Even her feet couldn’t sit still with how she shifted her balance.

She didn’t have any idea whatsoever.

And, _yet_.

“I really, really like you,” she said. “I’ve been thinking it over and... I’ve decided not to hold back anymore. I like you, Maki, so much.”

_No._

“...no,” Maki replied quietly, and Kaede perked. “No, you’re mistaken.”

Kaede frowned, cheeks too pink to possibly take seriously.

“No, that’s wrong!” she exclaimed with the same sharpness. Just like how she wouldn’t flinch at a blade, Maki did not flinch here.

~~Even if she did shiver a little.~~

“I’m not mistaken,” Kaede insisted. “It might be hard to believe, Maki, but it’s the absolute truth! I like you! A lot! I may even love—!”

“ ** _No_** ,” Maki cut in, colder and harder than before. “You do not. You are confused. Someone like me is not loved, Kaede, especially not by someone like you.”

_Someone who is kind, who is perfect, who is light..._

There was no way someone like that could love a mere shadow of a person.

“...I have done terrible things,” she went on quietly. “Horrible things which you cannot begin to imagine much less comprehend. So, yes, Kaede, you are mistaken. You cannot like me, much less love me. After all, you have no idea just the kind of creature I am.”

“Creature?” Kaede balked, incredulous. “Maki, that’s just _ridiculous_ , don’t you think? Even if I don’t know everything about you, that doesn’t mean I can’t like you. If you’re so sure, then you should just tell me outright what it is about you that makes it impossible for you to be liked.”

Maki averted her gaze.

“Maki,” Kaede sighed. “I can’t give a proper refutation otherwise.”

“Why are you so sure you’ll refute?” Maki asked harshly. “Perhaps you’ll agree with me.”

“I won’t,” Kaede said in a way that was unmoving. “Because we’re friends, Maki. We wouldn’t be friends if there wasn’t so much to like about you. Whatever you did—unless you’ve been lying this entire time, which I doubt by the way...”

“Why?”

“...because...” Kaede laughed, just a little, and it’s amazing how just that small sound could lighten up the atmosphere. “You’re so bad at acting, Maki. You’re way too blunt for your own good.”

_...is that really what you think...?_

“It’s definitely what I think,” Kaede said, making her startle and making Kaede laugh brightly in response. “See? Your thoughts are so obvious that they’re plain as day on your face!”

Maki scowled.

“ _You_...”

“I,” Kaede said. “Like you. So much. I like the way you scrunch your nose when you’re thinking or annoyed. I like how you pulled my hair back whenever I asked. I like that small smile you give or the way you try to hide it when you’re trying not to laugh. I like you, Maki; I know from the bottom of my heart that I do!”

Just like that, she could only falter.

_...Deeper than despair...more powerful than even hope... Love is..._

_A terrifying thing that no shield can defend one against._

“...You’ll be damned,” she said. “You’ll be tainted if I tell you everything, Kaede.”

_Everything I’ve done... Every person that I’ve hurt... So much in my shadow...so much blood on my hands..._

**_Kaede, who’s so bright and always trying to help everyone..._ **

“I can’t...do that to you.” Maki shook her head. “I’m sorry. I cannot accept your feelings. It is for the best, in fact, that we part entirely.”

“I don’t want that,” Kaede said, frowning. “And... I can tell you don’t want that, either, Maki.”

“It is for the best,” she repeated, biting hard enough on her lip to taste vermillion copper. Kaede, frown deepening, drew closer. “I will hurt you, I may even kill you, more than anything I don’t _want_ that, so, Kaede, it is for the best that we...”

Kaede cupped her cheeks, Kaede ushered her lower lip from her teeth. Kaede wiped away the blood in addition to the brimming tears in her eyes.

“...Kaede, please... If anything, let me _protect_ you...”

“By hurting the girl I love?” Kaede asked sardonically, and she leaned in, pressing her forehead to Maki’s. “I don’t think I can, Maki, sorry.”

Maki’s breath hitched just as their lips met.

_Have I cursed you already, Kaede?_

**_God. I’m so sorry. What kind of monster does that to the person they love?_ **


	26. Tenko - Carnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carnation - Love; Fascination; Distinction. It's also the birth flower for January, Tenko's birth month.

At this point, Tenko’s stomping footsteps had become recognizable. Kaede continued playing all the same, even as a smile pulled at her lips, knowing that Tenko was watching.

_Ba-dump. **Ba-dump.**_

Tenko applauded as she always did, and Kaede couldn’t help but laugh.

“Chabashira-san,” she greeted warmly. “It’s good to see you.”

“Greetings, Akamatsu-san!” Tenko exclaimed with a salute. “Your playing is superb as always!”

“Aha, thanks,” Kaede said, fingers lingering on the pristine keys. “You’re always so complimentary, Chabashira-san.”

“Because Akamatsu-san deserves no less,” Tenko replied like it was obvious. “As a pianist, Akamatsu-san is unparalleled!”

_Mmm..._ Kaede twirled a lock of gold around her fingers. “Do you have an interest in music, Chabashira-san?”

“Music is unparalleled as listening during training!” _Ah._ “Your music in particular, Akamatsu-san, can definitely fire up the mind and spirit!”

_Ba-dump._

“I really...love your playing, Akamatsu-san!”

**_Ba-dump._ **

“...I could play more songs for you if you like,” Kaede said, shifting through her music sheets to give her something to do. “Any requests...or genres. I...”

_I was already planning on composing a piece for Chabashira-san’s birthday..._

“T-That would be lovely!” Aah, Tenko was blushing so darkly. And yet, she didn’t waver, she didn’t even hesitate. “You do not have to, Akamatsu-san, but I very much appreciate your generosity!”

_That song... I hope it’s one that moves Chabashira-san’s heart..._

“If you love my playing,” she said. “Then that’s all the reason to share it with you, Chabashira-san.”

_It’s the best way, after all, to convey my feelings._

“U-Uwaah!” Tenko cupped her cheeks. “Akamatsu-san’s kindness and generosity, too, is unparalleled! Tenko doesn’t stand a chance!”

Kaede licked her lips and set her sheet music aside.

“...you’re looking like you might overheat,” she said sweetly, giggling. “Hey, why don’t I treat you to some drinks at campus café?”

“A-Akamatsu-san does not have to...! I have money...!”

“It’s a treat,” she reiterated, walking forward and taking Tenko’s hand to squeeze with both of her own. “Think of it as a way to repay you for your support, Chabashira-san.”

“That’s no good!” Tenko exclaimed, shivering. “S-Such things...are not for repayment...! T-Tenko just... I just... I just love your playing, Akamatsu-san... It...moves the heart and captures the soul...”

_Could it capture your heart, then?_

The thought was thrilling.

_When I write you a song, will it capture your heart and soul, Chabashira-san?_

“Let me treat you,” she almost pleaded. “I want to, Chabashira-san.”

“U-Um... O... Okay...” Shakily, Tenko nodded, an adorably blushing mess. “Tenko...is close to overheating, to be honest...with you, Akamatsu-san. So this gesture is...much appreciated.”

_Aah, that really does make me happy._

“I’m glad,” she said and she tugged Tenko along by the hand. “No worries, Chabashira-san! The peach tea is to _die_ for!”

“Ooh!”


	27. Himiko - Poinsettia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poinsettia - Success; Good Cheer. It's also the birth flower for December, Himiko's birth month.

She was still shaking when she stepped off stage, and yet, Kaede rushed forward to sweep her away into her arms like it was nothing. Himiko squeaked but clung on as Kaede laughed brightly.

_D-Did she learn this from Chabashira-san, or...?!_

“Himiko!” Kaede exclaimed, nuzzling her cheek. “You did so well out there! I’m so proud! The crowd was in awe from beginning to end!”

“O... Of course they were... My magic...enchanted them...” Himiko squirmed a bit, but still squeezed Kaede in return. Like a monkey, her legs locked around Kaede’s waist. “A-And...my mana is...extra strong today, y’know...”

“I noticed! Such an especially strong performance! As expected from the Ultimate Mage!” She kissed Himiko’s cheek, cooing as that caused her already pink cheeks to redden even more. “I’m really glaaaaad.”

“...I-It was thanks to everyone’s support,” Himiko mumbled, burying her face into Kaede’s shoulder. “After all... Angie helped with decorations... Chabashira helped move everything into place... And... Kaede...”

_If it hadn’t been for Kaede’s playing, I might have lost my nerve after all._

“Still, you were the star of the show, Himiko,” Kaede said. “So hold your head up high! You deserve it!”

Kaede set her down, even as Himiko wanted to stay up a little longer. Despite that, Himiko raised her chin to Kaede’s delight, even as she slumped a bit when Kaede turned away for a moment.

_...it really was because of everyone’s help... The magic of friendship, perhaps..._

The thought weighed on her, even as she thought of the sparkling wonder and awe in her audience’s eyes.

_That presentation...was probably the best I ever had...thanks to everyone else..._

She really needed to channel her mana into showcasing that gratitude, she was sure of it, especially to—

“Tadah!”

Himiko jumped as a pot of vividly red flowers was not-so-elegantly shoved into her face.

“N-Nyeh...?”

“I got these for you!” Kaede exclaimed. “They’re poinsettias! Aren’t they really pretty? I thought they suited you super well, Himiko!”

“I... Uh... Thanks...” Tentatively, Himiko took the flowers. “Um... These...are pretty...”

“They’re also part of a birthday present,” Kaede said, making her snap up. “I’ll definitely play you a super special song later as part of said present. And I’ll treat you to that spongy cake, too, absolutely!”

Himiko perked up, eyes sparkling.

“Of course, the celebration party we’ll be attending is going to be a birthday party, too,” Kaede said with a sway of her hips and a laugh. She held a finger up to her lips. “But I wanted to give you a special time myself, Himiko.”

**_Ah..._ **

“Kaede... Um... I...really...” Himiko swallowed, shivered, and then forced herself forward. “I-I really...love you...”

Even stage lights couldn’t overstate how beautiful and brilliant Akamatsu Kaede was in that moment.

“I love you too, Himiko!”

The kiss Kaede gave her then was softer than even the flowers’ petals.


	28. Kirumi - Daffodil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daffodil - Respect.

“Thank you again for your help, Toujou-san!”

“Think nothing of it,” she said. “I was merely fulfilling my duties to the class, Miss Class Rep.”

“Ehe.” Giggling, Kaede rubbed at the nape of her neck. “You make me sound so professional, Toujou-san. It’s embarrassing.”

“It is respectful,” Kirumi replied. “That is the title you have earned, after all, Akamatsu-san.”

Still flustered, Kaede crossed her arms against her chest. Briefly, Kirumi’s eyes flickered to the sunlight filtering through the window, and the leaves rustling right outside.

“You have done an impeccable job in keeping everyone together,” Kirumi said. “That is quite commendable, Akamatsu-san.”

“B-But! Without Toujou-san’s help, I definitely would have struggled!” Kaede hurriedly exclaimed. “It’s with Toujou-san’s support as well as the support of everyone else that I’ve gotten this far! The melody is nothing without its accompaniment!”

_...accompaniment..._

“It is the melody that carries the audience while it is the accompaniment that carries the melody,” she mused. “That is true.”

“You understand!!” Kaede exclaimed. “Toujou-san, are you a musician, too?!”

“I am an admirer of the arts, of course, but yes I could play instruments if such were part of my duties. The koto, for instance, I can play quite well.”

“Ooh, cool! Then! You have to play with me sometime!”

“If that is what you wish. You would like to perform for the class as well, I presume? I will do my best as your accompaniment.”

“Aah...” Kaede colored. “Well... I wanted to hear you for myself, first... But playing for everyone else later would be nice, you’re right...”

She nodded in return.

_Akamatsu-san...can be a funny girl. I suppose that is what keeps her from shining too brightly._

“We can practice together, if that is what you wish.”

“Is that what Toujou-san wishes as well?” Kaede asks, a little hopefully.

_Akamatsu-san is as much harmony as she is melody. It is no wonder others look upon her so admiringly. I, too, cannot help but soften my gaze._

And what a problem that could be.

“If that is what you wish.”

Kaede’s lips twisted, but she nodded.

“From what I can hear,” she said. “You seem at least curious about the idea, Toujou-san.”

“Oh?”

_...of course._

“It’ll be fun!” Kaede exclaimed. “We’ll play so many songs! And the class will definitely love it!”

Another nod. But her lips tightened as Kaede took her hands and squeezed.

“I think you’ll enjoy it a lot, too, Toujou-san.”

“We shall see,” she said it respectfully, even as her gaze remained guarded.

Even with that, Kaede’s smile was dazzling.


End file.
